


This is NOT Vanillia

by Bokutosamurai



Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, Futanari, Gang Rape, Mind Break, Other, Rape, Sex Slavery, Unwanted Impregnation, Watersports, enema, non-to-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokutosamurai/pseuds/Bokutosamurai
Summary: Neo's on the move to sexually enslave all the members of team RWBY, NTR! Futanari!Repost form Fanfiction.net up to chapter 2





	1. Neo

**Author's Note:**

> Sup? This a purely Neo centric fap fic, so she'll be the only futanari, at least for now, I could make an exception for a certain character or two but that's to be scene. If you want some true RWBY futa smut where you can request scenes and OC use, check out my Obligatory RWBY Futanari fic.  
> When I use Italics that's what neo is expressing/thinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote this and the next chapter in first person since I thought it would be an interesting way to express Neo, but that wasn’t working out, so here’s the new and improved version for your enjoyment, happy fapping!

Finally! Cinder had kept Neo so busy all day using her disguise to place cameras all around the school.  
It was a boring and drawn-out process, and such a bother, and she could barely find time to satisfy herself, what with all the cute girls in school, many of them nicely developed, and it certainly didn’t help that the ice-cream girl had to place some cameras in the locker room. Hours of build-up in her balls on top of constant bombardment with arousing sights had left the mute quite pent up, soon as she got back to the hideout the first she did was hop into the bed, whip out her dick and fap like there was no tomorrow, jizz-drenched sheets and clothes be damned.  
  
For over an hour she went, stroking her foot-and-a-half of uncut long shlong, not even slowing down with every climax she reached, each one undulating her cock and spewing her thick gallon of goop everywhere, some even hitting the ceiling, she stopped counting how many times she came after twenty. At long last she rolled her eyes back, thrusting her hips up high to let our her ropiest, final load. She let out long, silent sigh of relief, taking a few moments to bask in the warmth of her jism that soaked her, one hand still idly rubbing her length. Now that she had blown off some steam, she could finally strip, kick back, relax and start masturbating for real.

She had the perfect fap fuel too, there were cameras left over from her assignment, so she put one in team RWBY's bedroom, one in their bathroom for the tub and another for the toilet, and there was some in the communal showers on their floor. As shimmied out of her pants and undies, she put each feed up on of the screens on the desk, lucky for her, they were entering the shower that moment, so she switch all screen to the shower cams to get every angle, hit record and flopped back into her semen soaked mattress.

She took some lube and slathered it on her mast as the four undressed, the first focus was the blonde, she had been checking her out on train when they fought, oh how she would love to have those big tits wrapped snugly around her base as fucked that pretty mouth, and that luxurious hair would be great to pull on as reigns while she plowed her doggy style. Yang her name was, she clearly didn’t acknowledge the existence of razors, but her body was beautiful nonetheless, not too thick, not too slim, not too voluptuous and not too lithe, a just right bombshell.

  
Precum leaked, so Neo bent forward and took her head into her mouth, polishing her crown with her tongue as she turned her attention to the team’s leader. Little Ruby Rose, at fifteen she was small and cute, nice and tight, but was coming along nicely in her growth; small but perky tits on her chest, the slightest flair of hips, a little patch of fuzz growing between them and the cutest little apple bottom on the back, all held up on slender legs with sweet supple thighs. Neo liked her girls on the small side, not because she wasn’t exactly a titan herself, but because so much fun to see them squirm as her big dick deforms their body.

Neo cupped her balls as she went deeper on her cock, assuring her sperms that they would soon be in their mommy’s belly, her predatory gaze taking in their attractive forms. She barely paid attention to what the girls were saying but she gathered that the blonde was poking at another girl for being flat.  
That was Weiss, heiress of the prolific Schnee Dust Company, she huffed and started her shower, taking her water cold there was no steam to obscure her features, and even through the film grain Neo could observe how the water gleamed on her sleek form. Sure she didn’t have any boobs, but she was still so nice and fuckable, with tiny feet that would look even smaller on Neo’s dick, just as her sexy legs would look great wrapped around her waist, and not a single hair down there. She would love to have that privileged little shit, writhing and begging as she stuffed her full of spunk.  
  
Last but not least was Blake, the girl had removed her ribbon to wash, revealing a pair of feline ears, a fact the gave Neo a hunch that the white fang would be as interested in her as the Schnee. She had a pretty modest set of tits all things considered, and grew her curly bush out naturally, though thankfully she wasn’t the crotch and armpit rain forest her blonde companion was. She was probably the most balanced physically of the four, more developed then her leader, curvier then Weiss, and not as bulky as the blonde, lean muscle ensuring she put up a nice struggle too. Neo gagged on her dick a bit, wrapping her boobs around her shaft, using her spit as lube to massage the throbbing organ with the pillow soft goodness of her creamy jugs. Blake had bent over to pick some hair out her stall’s drain, she certainly had the best ass of bunch, a perfect heart shape, fit enough to be firm and tight, but enough fat to be soft and give it a good jiggle. There was a small question of if she knew what a great asset she had, why else would she flaunt it by wearing high heels that force her to walk in a hip-swing slut strut?  
  
Things went on and time passed, Neo had now rested on her shoulders, raising her hips over her head to fuck her mouth nice and deep, her precum tasting slightly of vanilla, she constantly felt that tell-tale pressure in her base, but she kept herself in control, wanting to enjoy her fantasies as she let it build into a strong orgasm.  
She imagined how fun it would be to overpower them, the thrill of them struggling against as she had her way, the cries of joy and agony she would give them, how they would look with their bellies distended, her babies inside them.  
  
Three of the teens had finished washing up, dressed in their jammies and left, leaving Ruby, who spent a minute peaking from her stall. Once the team leader was assured she was alone, she turned up the heat of her shower, creating a little a cover of steam, Neo hummed on her cock, because of it’s taste but also out of intrigue. Zooming in she could make out the silhouette of the perky huntress, hearing softly moan and hum through the blast of the shower head, seeing her hand at play between her legs. She wasn’t very skilled at what she was doing, apparently the naïve girl had only recently discovered how good it feels to touch herself. How sweet.  
  
“oh~...ah~” She whimpered to herself, “haa...Weiss~” Well that figures. The steam cloaked figure leaned back into the wall, lowering itself and spreading it’s leg wider, diddling itself more furiously. “Mmn~ Neo...”  
Her voice squeaked a little, and the aforementioned voyeur raised her eyebrows, thrusting into her mouth more quickly. Ruby explored herself more, feeling out her petals with child-like curiosity. She already knew about the little bean on top and squeezed, raising her voice as she did so, then went lower, the first hole was where she peed from, so the one below...that’s where people who love each other do things right? Where a thingy gets put inside? “M-maybe I can use my fingers to-Haa~!” She surprised herself with how easily her index finger slid within, almost as if her private part swallowed it. She felt around, she was warm inside, and it felt good to have her finger there, she wanted to feel more good, to feel better, to feel something besides a finger, something larger, firm and turgid, moving briskly back and forth.

“Nah! Haa haa...” She breathed heavily as her young mind put the pieces together, figuring out what her pubescent body wanted it to understand. She wasn’t a sweet little girl anymore, she was becoming a woman, that’s why there was blood down there sometimes. She had an important job to pass on her genes, and doing that would make her feel good, and she should want that. Sure she wasn’t quite into guys, but she knew what they had and what they do with them, she saw it in her sister’s magazine once, and she saw that sometimes a girl could have the same thing, wouldn’t it be great to have that thrusting into her folds instead of just her finger?  
Maybe another girls finger would feel just as good, like Weiss’s, or Blake’s, or Nora’s or Coco’s. Girls sometimes put boy’s things into their mouths right? How did they taste? Did it feel good to the girl to do that? Can you make a girls private place feel good with your mouth as well?  
  
What she wanted was a girl, but what her body knew she needed was a boy, or rather, what they had that girls didn’t. A penis, she needed a penis, A penis would feel better inside her then her finger could, and a big one at that, to reach deeply inside and fill her out with its girth, and to shoot a whole lot of that white stuff that got girls pregnant. A penis was supposed to go inside the front, but she recalled in the the magazine that you could stick a penis in the back as well. Surely that feels good too, you can’t make babies that way so why else would they do it if not to make each other feel good? Could a girl do things with another girl’s butt too? Weren’t there fake penises that girls played with? Did her sister or any of her friends have one? They must, they were old enough to go into those stores, the ones with intimate sounding names and windows that were tinted or plastered with hearts and Mars and Venus symbols to keep from seeing what was inside, sometimes the arrow on the Mars symbol was inside the ring of the Venus symbol, she realized now what that was referring to.  
  
Ruby’s mind went on as she discovered herself, going around in circles between her attraction to the feminine body,and her gene’s hard coded necessity to be passed on. In all this she came back to one simple fact, a girl could have a penis too, futanari she believed they were called, if she could find one it would be the best of all worlds. Neo keep sucking herself, not even blinking as she watched the young girl stimulate herself till her legs were quivering, moaning out names of all female friends. The reaper felt something building up inside her as she envisioned each one naked, and sporting a penis; Weiss, Blake, Nora, Coco, Velvet, Pyrrha, even Glynda, Peach, and Yang’s mother. Yang herself entered her fantasies, she tried to push it away, but she didn’t quite feel dirty about it as she thought, maybe if her sister had shaved in addition to having a penis it would be kinda hot to do dirty things with.  
  
Then, there was that girl, the one with Roman, who smelt of ice-cream. “Neo~ ahn, Neoooo!” Ruby gasped and her body quivered as her legs went numb, and liquid rushed from her, mixing with the shower water to swirl around the drain. Neo pushed her butt, reaching her cock as deep as it could go down her throat and let her orgasm go off, gagging on her shaft as she drank her fill. She withdrew form her mouth with a lewd noise, a mix of saliva and semen keeping it connected to her lips as she rolled her lower body back onto the mattress. Ruby relaxed in the corner of her shower as she tried to understand what just happened, that was called ‘coming’ wasn’t it? She felt tired after it, but there was a great spike of pleasure when it happened. That juice she squirted wasn’t pee right? Is that for girls like it was when a penis released the white stuff? If you can use your mouth, then was it okay to have private-part-liquid in your mouth? How did it taste?  
  
Ruby weakly pulled herself to standing and turned the shower off, her team would worry if she took too long, so she quickly changed into her pajamas and left, still in wonder about the mysteries of the birds and the bees, a small hope that the white stuff that came out of a penis had a sweet flavor to it.  
  
Neo turned off the monitors, the day started with constant fruition and boredom, and it ended with one of the best displays she ever saw, better then any porno. Seeing RWBY all in the bulk, watching the adorably dumb virgin play with herself, it was inspiring to put it the least. She pulled out her onahole from under bed, placed it on the mattress that came up to her waist, and placed her special pillow on top it, the extra soft one shaped like a butt for her to grab on to as she slid her fuck stick inside. Her masturbation session was finished, it was time to plan.  
  
The mute girl was most creative and focused when she used her sleeve, and it was most appropriate for the goal she had in mind; to make her fantasies real. She went on well past midnight, cumming more then when she was working out her stress. It would be a cinch to get Cinder to let her enact her schemes, it would remove an obstacle in her way, and the white fang would be willing to help her with the Schnee, and the faunas girl too if her hunch was correct. Yang would be the most difficult, but also the most prized catch, and Ruby? Sweet little innocent Ruby, oh, she was going to have a lot of fun with her.  
  
Neo fired one last load through her sleeve, sighed in satisfaction and slumped into bed, a smile across her face as she reflected on each plan in her dreams. She was going to come for RWBY, and she was going to come inside them as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby’s masturbation is the biggest addition to this updated draft, might run a little too long but I was having a lot of fun expressing her awakening sexuality. This isn’t a futaverse work so none of the lore (the futa-gene and the futa-frenzy) from that apply here, sometimes there are just girls who have a dick, because hentai doesn’t need a reason for sexy fun times, just an excuse. 
> 
> Safety and peace out.


	2. Weiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter updated to fit the perspective and in need of some general improvement. Are there any other works about Weiss getting used by the white fang? You’d think there would be, its a concept that writes itself, oh and uh, watersports warning. Happy Fapping!

Weiss grunted as she was shoved to the ground, wrists tied behind her back, tears on her cheeks and dirt on her pretty face and fancy clothes, now torn up from her futile fight. The leader of Neo’s white fang entourage ground her face into the mud as she got comfortable on a hollow log. There were seventeen of them in total, twelve male members and three ladies in the white fang, plus Neo and the target of their...affections.  
  
Neo gave a wave, singling for the faunas lot to enjoy themselves so she could enjoy the show.   
The bear faunas in charge, his foot still on the Schnee, gave a grin and drew a knife from his boot. Lifting Weiss’s head by a hard yank on her ponytail he pressed the blade to her throat, the heiress’s pupils dilated as she let out a silent scream, then she whimpered as the blade trailed down her chest, slicing through the front of her top, pale flesh revealed itself as her clothing was severed, a pair of pink perky nipples exposed to the cool air of the forever fall forest.  
  
The bear threw the heiress onto her back and made a grab for her skirt, she struggled, trying to kick him off no avail in her weakened state. The bear hammered his fist into her jaw as two white fang members assisted in holding her down, her skirt lifted, he grabbed the hem of her light-blue panties.  
“No, please.” Weiss pleaded with a small shake of her head, eyes begging for mercy.  
The bear faunas grinned. Rip.  
  
The heiress whimpered in defeat as the man unbuckled his pants. “Please anything but that.” She cried.  
“Shuddup already.” The monkey girl holding her down punched her in reply.   
“The only peep we should hear out of you is moaning for more.” The bear faunus lifted up her hips, his beefy hairy cock of great great stood proudly, a clear fluid leaking from the tip. He prodded her virgin entrance once, twice, then shoved it all in.  
  
Neo was positively turned on by the girls cries, her hymen torn, blood served as lube as the grizzly man fucked her raw and rough. He didn’t let the now-woman adjust to the organ defiling her, only shoved it in to the base as hard as he could rapidly. The other white fang members were preparing themselves for their own turn with her, pants getting dropped and the scent of penis carried faintly on the wind.  
  
Weiss sobbed and begged for the man to let up, his only response to either laugh or hit her again, a great bruise where he repeatedly struck with his great meaty fist. the bear let out a moan as his thrust become more furious, “Ah, ah! Oh~ shit here it comes!” Weiss’s expression mixed with shock and horror as she shook her head rapidly. “Please! Not inside! Anything but that! Today is risky!” Neo smirked, like changing that would affect anything. The bear ignored her and simply let out a long grunt as he bottomed out, holding Weiss’s hips into him, attempting to shoot his load as deep inside as possible, his sounds of satisfaction drowned out by the ice queen’s cries.  
  
The man sighed and pulled out unceremoniously, letting Weiss’s lower body drop to the forest floor as she sobbed. “Hehe, my turn!” Said the tiger man holding her shoulders down, the monkey girl assisted him in getting the heiress on all fours, and tearing her skirt of to keep it out of the way as he unbuckled and took her form behind, his eleven inches sliding easily in with his boss’s sloppy seconds. Weiss kept crying, her sobs interrupted by her breaths with she thrust she took. The monkey girl stroked her chin sensually then pulled her for a forced kiss, the ice queen tried to pull her head away, feeling both disturbed and aroused by the tongue that invaded her mouth.   
  
The simian dropped her pants and laid out before the heiress, grabbing her head and forcing it into her bald pussy. “Lick.” she demanded. Weiss whimpered some more and gave her wet labia a few experimental laps, she had been curious for a couple years now, but she never she never thought her first lesbian experience would be like this. Rape aside, it tasted better then she thought.  
  
The tiger moan as came inside her, and pulled for the next member to have their shot, this time it was another one of the girls, a cat faunas, stark naked except for her grim mask and the strap-on she wore, covered in strands o fiber like the bards of a feline cock. She gave the rich girls pert ass a swat as she plunged inside, scrubbing out all the jism till it poured down her thighs, the victim moaning into the pussy she ate out.  
“Oh you like that?” The cat asked and spanked her again, reddening the cheeks of her rear end as she lined up her fist with the tight ring of muscle between them. “Then how about this?” She crammed her fist inside.  
  
Weiss shot her head up as made a long strained grunt of pain. “Gah! What the f- why would you-”  
The monkey smacked her, “Bitch did i say you could stop?” Weiss whimpered fearfully and returned to polishing her petals. “Good girl, and don’t forget to suck my clitty.”  
  
Neo rubbed the bulge between her legs idly as she took out the ice queen’s confiscated scroll, going through she found nothing of interest, a couple of conversations with Ruby and a argument with Yang in her texts, her notepad was strictly for school related matters, the only things of note were her schedule since it could be used to track the teams movements, and a bookmarked website for breast enhancement dust. Naww~ Well, she looks attractive as she is now, besides, her boobs will grow well once their storing milk, whether it be for Neo’s babies or one the men here, though the mute was confident that her sperms would win the race to her fertile eggs, they always have. She turned on the camera function and got into position to take good shots.   
  
The women raping Weiss both came, and the cat removed herself, the monkey girl now demanding she lick her asshole now. She did as instructed without protest as Rabbit man got behind her and stuck his dick inside, becoming a blur as he fucked her rapidly, his big balls slapping her thighs before releasing the biggest load of the bunch inside her. The monkey girl patted the heiress head, “Good little slut, mommy will reward you now.” with that she tore off Weiss’s coat, using it as a rag to clean the cum off and out of her. Weiss looked sorry for herself, finding solace in what little kindness the lesbo rapist was giving her, knowing full well it was for their pleasure not hers. Once she was assured no man’s seed would be touching her, the monkey lifted the ice queens leg on her shoulder, grunting and moaning as forcefully rubbed her quim on Weiss’s.  
  
“Ah, fuck I can’t wait any longer!” A boar ran forward and hovered over Weiss’s face. “Open wide bitch.” He squat and stuck his junk into her mouth. Weiss struggled and gagged, hygiene clearly a foreign concept to the man, her sense of taste and smell were assaulted by nastiness, even her vision defiled by a hairy and unwashed nutsack. “Hey, do that thing.” The monkey said, “Oh yeah.” the boar replied, wrapping his fingers around Weiss’s throat and squeezing hard with his strong grip.  
  
Even as it started to fade, Weiss’s mind continued to try and resist, but as her body began to numb, it only made the sensations feel better, the wet pussy rubbing against her own, the cock in her mouth, she recalled the feelings of the masked beast men’s pecker that entered her against her will, ejaculating inside her despite her impending ovulation. There was something, she couldn’t quite explain it, or rather she didn’t want to accept it, but as her consciousness nearly faded, and a pressure built inside her, she couldn’t deny it. She enjoyed being used like this. That was why she came when the two members on top of her did.  
  
The boar let go of her throat, allowing to heiress to swallow his salty deposit and regain her breath as the monkey marveled at the mixture of her squirt and the ice queen’s both coating their legs. Neo continued to take photos, getting a good close-up of her face, she was clearly lamenting, feeling disgusted with herself. “Eyes up!” Weiss grunted as she kicked hard in the ribs by a steel toed boot, quickly rolling on her back to see the wolf man responsible before her sent another foot in her side, grunting as it made contact. Getting a little too much joy out of it, the wolf kicked her some more and stomped her too, chuckling as he looked her over, “Ha, you know you look good covered in bruises.” With a grin he crawled on top of her and fucked her in missionary, occasionally punching or slapping her as he did. Once he was finished inside her, the next to go was a chubby pig girl, smiling as she presented her with phimosis stricken fat dick, telling her to eat the smegma.  
  
Half an hour passed as the members did their rotation, each one getting their turn with battered and violated girl, each one reveling as they took revenge for the Schnee’s mistreatment of their kind. Neo had quite a bit of fun watching, the only thing that could make this more enjoyable is if it was actual animals forcing themselves on her,

she took so many photos she had to delete the pics of her older sister to make room for more memory.  
At long last the mute to have put this event into motion hovered over the girl, who lied in earth, covered in dirt, bruises and semen. Weiss looked mournfully up to her, “I-is it over?”  
  
Neo gave a bright smile, shaking her head. Weiss merely let out a breath, she was expecting as such. “So what now?” Neo gave a smug grin as she fished out her pecker, longer and thicker then any she had been on the receiving end previously. Neo didn’t change her expression as she let her warm yellow stream loose, making sure to surprise the heiress by getting it into her open mouth. Weiss spat up and shut her eyes tight as urine poured on her face and chest. Beaten in battle, raped by the white fang, sitting in the mud and being pissed on by a mute midget psycho, even her pride as a Schnee wasn’t safe from abuse.   
  
Neo shimmied out of her clothes and crawled on top of the peed on girl, using a cloth to gently wipe her face clean. Weiss could see into her eyes that she wanted something more to just rape her. “What is it then?” Neo brought the other confiscated item Weiss had had on her, a picture of her team. Neo ran her finger across the three of her friends in it, the ice queen’s face lighting up in fear, “No! not them too! Just me! Just take me that will be enough right?” Neo frowned and picked up the knife the bear-boss had forgotten among the leaves and grass, stabbing the picture and drawing the blade through it, severing the heads of Ruby, Blake and Yang, leaving only Weiss. That was the alternative.  
  
The girl left untouched in the picture fell silent, even her breathe halted as the potential realities revealed themselves to her, no matter what she would be made this woman’s plaything, a living breathing doll for to do with as she pleased, on one hand she could spare her teammates the same fate, but she knew she couldn’t live with herself. on the other hand....They could still be together, all four of them, no, five, and more a few months later, maybe even more then that. Besides, she enjoyed it.  
  
Weiss swallowed, hesitating for a moment before looking at Neo. “Yes..” she said.  
Neo clicked her tongue and wagged her finger in a ‘tsk tsk’ manner, “yes” what?  
Weiss took a breathe, “Yes, mistress.” She smiled, genuinely, it felt good to say that, so much so the next part came out of her lips on auto-pilot. “Please take me.”  
Neo smiled and cut the ropes around her wrists, her new toy immediately presented herself like the good little submissive cum dump the white fang had been molding her into, rolling onto her back, spreading her legs and lifting her knees to the sides of her chest, pinning them under her elbows as she grasps the soles of her feet.  
  
Neo’s cock twitched and shot a rope of pre that landed on her cunt, mixing with the cum of the faunas that dripped out of her, the ice cream mistress mounted and thrust right in, cock tip kissing her slave’s womb as she shivered a bit, letting a silent moan, god damn, it had been almost a year since she was last inside a nice tight pussy, it’s warm walls gripping her intimately. She began to thrust as she started licking Weiss’s foot, raising moans and some giggles from her toy as she throbbed powerfully inside her.  
  
The mute changed her speed and power as sucked each of her toes one after another, Weiss moaning and bucking below her, loving every second of it and loving her mistress as her wonderful cock pounded her cervix and molded her walls to her shape, the Fang-fifteen around them nearly forgotten as master and slave consummated their roles like a regular couple of horny lovebirds. Neo let off her foot and gripped the pale girls shoulders as she slammed her pelvis into the girl with as much force as she had been stomped, kicked and beaten with.  
“Ahn~ Mistress your cock is twitching so violently inside me~” Weiss coo’d as her lower body felt numb, “Are you close? Please, cum inside me, I want all of your warm semen in my deepest parts, fuck me and breed me like your loving little royal pet.” Well, Neo couldn’t say no to that.  
  
The mute girl gripped tighter, rolling her eyes back as she body moved on autopilot, nearly all of her long thick cock back and forth, the shaft almost a blur as her nuts felt like they were on fire, Weiss’s noises getting just as fast and loud, raising in pitch as she clenched and relaxed rapidly. Neo bottomed out, balls resting on Weiss’s asshole as she pressed against her baby-chambers entrance and let her mind go blank, Weiss cried out her name in bliss, the world fading to white around them as they came.  
  
Weiss had a longer, harder orgasm then she could ever give herself as a large volume of liquid heat poured into her pregnable young uterus for a couple of moments, her belly inflating somewhat to contain it all, the great cock that shot it all into her pulsing every second with each pint. Master and slave sighed as they came down form their highs, Neo gave her a kiss before pulling out and standing up. Weiss whimpered in longing, already missing her madam’s wonderful cock, her pussy feeling far too empty without it, she cupped her groin, using her hands to cover her petals, trying to keep mistress’s splooge from exiting.   
  
The bear-boss came to Neo, “So that affair’s settled, Cinder said there would be one more, someone we’d be interested in.” Ah, that’s right, Blake. Neo gave it a thought, then crossed her arms and shook her head, she’ll be able to take care of that issue alone. The bear gave a nod and hum. “Still, there’s a matter of our compensation.” Neo gave a look to her toy, who smiled back softly. “It’s fine mistress, I will enjoy being used again.” Neo smiled back, motioned to her with her head to others. The bear grinned. “Keeps your pants off boys we all get another turn with her.”   
  
As the fang-fifteen cheered and gathered around the ice queen, Neo took out her scroll.  


Weiss, 4:36 PM  
Hey

  
Blake, 4:36 PM

Where the hell have you been?  
Ruby is flipping out

  
Weiss 4:36 PM  
I ran into some trouble  
I could really use your help

  
Blake 4:37 PM  
You ‘ran into some trouble’ when you left that kept you away for hours and start off with “Hey”?  
WTF happened exactly!?  
  
Weiss 4:38 PM  
Well...  
  
Neo grinned as she started sending her the pictures she took, with her other hand she took out her scroll and sent her a selfie with the heiress’s scroll in hand.

  
Unknown contact, 4:40 PM  
eighth floor, abandoned hotel, Vermilion Ave.  
Come alone, and don’t tell your team anything or she dies.  
But bring that nice booty of yours!

Love, Neo <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that was fun, the great thing about Weiss is that she’s a perfect victim of degradation and humiliating acts, it’s why I had her getting peed on, maybe that’s why some authors like to have her be an exhibitionist or a BDSM queen. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy the updates, safety and peace out!


	3. Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm a bit of derp, this chapter needs updating as well, though I coulda sworn it was this chapter where I stopped using first person, luckily it was just changing the pronouns and not a total restructuring like the first two chapters, so I was able to get it done right away.  
> Happy Fapping!

 

All things considered, Weiss is a great snuggler.  
Her thin body is so cuddly and squeezable, sure her skin is a little cold but Neo could get used to it, and she’s a perfect bigger little spoon for the short girl.  
  
After she brought her to the abandoned hotel Neo spent an hour fucking her until she was sore and they laid together in the bed. She kissed and sucked on her neck just as the alarm on her scroll went off, looks like Blake will be here soon, they needed to make preparations.  
  
Neo waited behind the open door to the room, she heard foot steps that matched perfectly with the slut-strut and heels the faunas walked in. They stopped just outside the door frame, and a gasp sound from their source. "Weiss? Oh my god.”  
  
Blake stepped into the room, approaching Weiss, left on the bed with gag on her mouth and arms shackled to the posts, belly bloated and pussy dripping with futa cum. Neo shut the door audibly as she stepped forward and drew the blade from her umbrella, Blake’s body stiffened and she raised her hands as the edge of the blade was brought to her neck from behind. She made short breaths as she craned her neck to look the perpetrator in the eye, her pupils dilated as her eyes darted to and fro.  
  
Guess this was a little too much all at once for the poor girl, she clearly had trouble processing everything.   
With her free hand Neo took the weapon from the kitty’s waist and tossed it into the corner, she turned slowly to face her “Just don’t hurt us, and I’ll let you have anything you want.”   
  
Neo wanted her.  
  
She cocked a smirked and slashed, Blake flinched and the blade cut vertically through her top. She opened her eyes as Neo sheathed her weapon and discarded it, umbrella and all. She crossed her arms across her chest protectively, leaving her lips wide open. Neo stood on her tippy-toes as she grabbed the back of her head, silky locks of umbra between her fingers as their mouths were pressed together. Neo hummed at her taste as she wrapped her arms around the faunas, who wiggled and squirmed futility in the mute’s hold. She hummed back, and Neo sneaked a hand into the cut she made to grab a tit, feeling her heartbeat through the soft flesh as her face warmed and her movements became less and less aggressive. Soon she gave in and let the ice-cream girl suck on her tongue for a moment as her boner strained against her. From the corner of her eye Neo saw Weiss, looking longingly at the two of them.  
  
Aw, she’s lonely, we’ll have to fix that.  
Neo turned the cat girl around, stripping off her top as she pushed her onto to the bed and on the Schnee.  
Blake looked down at her comrade, “I’m so sorry.” Her expression regretful.  
Weiss simply locked her legs around Blake’s waist, keeping her still so Neo could put her fingers in the hem of her shorts and panties, ripping them off with a yank.   
  
She gasped, and looked at Weiss, who looked back defiantly. Her mouth hung open as Neo traced a finger up her spine, then pushed her by the shoulders down Weiss’s body, placing her head between the heiress’s supple thighs, she got the message.  
  
She slurped away at her slatch, swallowing tongue-fulls of the mistress’s cum as she threw off her clothes and shimmied out of her undies, letting out a breath of relief as her massive boner sprung free, the little guy was a bit more excited then usual despite all the use he’d seen today, but that’s what happens when Blake was unintentionally sticking her butt out at her like that. Such a lovely sight.   
  
Weiss had a streak of red across her face and hummed into the gag, as Blake finished eating her cream pie and started using her tongue to play with her red button. She’s into it, or maybe she’s just going along with things until she sees a chance to take, waiting until Neo let her guard down to strike or flee. She can’t have that. Neo scanned around the room, looking for something to keep her restricted. She found something perfect.  
She took them in hand and waved them to Weiss who nodded as she hid them behind her back, using her free hand to unlock her cuffs. As the second hand was frees they sprung into action, Neo holding Blake still as Weiss took the items from her and put them to use. Methodically and gracefully she wrapped the blacks length of fabric around the struggling faunas, and at some point she put the ball gag in her mouth.

 

Not two minutes later Weiss presented her mistress with a gift; a naked cat girl wrapped erotically in ribbons, complete with a bow that was taken from her head and placed on her chest as the center piece. It was so cute and sexy all at once, Neo couldn’t help but beam as she patted her slaves head for a job well done, “Thank you mistress.” she told me.  
  
Blake was really struggling now, squirming with all her might and making some loud noises, probably extreme obscenities judging by the death glare she gave. Neo rolled my eyes at her and motioned to Weiss to get on top of her. She did so obediently, holding the faunas down and keeping her legs spread wide with her own, their slits less then an inch apart.  
  
Neo slid her fuckstick between them, getting an aroused noise from Weiss and a muffled one from Blake as their folds were rubbed by my length. With a grin Neo started moving back and forth, Weiss’s cunt already dripping to lube her up as Blake wiggled below, her drive to escape fighting against the pleasure.  
  
A couple minutes passed, every so often a rope of pre was shot, smearing it on their twats and pubic mounds with the movements. Weiss had been very meticulous about the ribbon wrapping, her arms restrained against her chest in a cat’s paw gesture, pushing her nice boobs together, but her legs were free enough for Neo to position them as I pleased. By this time Neo realized she had her legs back far enough to expose her cute little asshole.  
  
Well, she was well lubricated now.   
  
Without warning Neo withdrew from in between them and shoved her pussy-juice and cum-slicked cum cannon deeply into the faunas' poop chute. Blake cried out a strained and muffled noise of pain, wincing as she forcefully worked fifteen inches back and forth inside her clenching walls. Weiss spun around and dove her two middle fingers into the cat girl’s pie, making lewd shlicky noises with her pre-cum as she did so. Neo grunted as she crammed the last inch of her cock into Blake’s rear passage, which maintained a fierce resistance. She withdrew completely, watching the gaping ring of muscle close up quickly as Weiss started to play with her little bean.  
  
Neo pushed back inside, slow and hard, feeling her insides stretch to her girth before pulling out and repeating the process trice more. Finally, she was beginning to give in, her rectal walls no longer resisted the madam’s cock and graciously allowed the dragon to move as it wanted within it’s den. It helped that Weiss was now sucking on her clit while darting a finger in and out.  
  
For a few minutes they stayed like that, Neo buggering Blake good and proper while her Schnee-brand toy played whit her pussy. Moisture stained Blake’s cheeks and her eyes never blinked as her body obeyed its urges and enjoyed the physical sensations despite her mind’s protest. Neo felt that tingling in her balls and began to speed up as Weiss sucked a dainty finger clean of cum and pussy juice before placing two of them back inside and arching them. Blake made a noise and Weiss squeed a little in excitement “There’s the spot!” she chirped triumphantly as Neo slammed her pelvis into the faunas, who pumped her hips more and more rapidly as the pressure in her dam built up in tune with the mute raping her..   
  
One last time Neo pulled out, waited for the backdoor to close and shoved back in, hilting herself in her as she busted her nuts and her geyser erupted all over Weiss’s face and my stomach. Blake rolled her eyes back and made stuttering moans through the ball gag as her fudge factory was stuffed gallons of spunk.  
  
Neo let out a sigh and withdrew as the waves of pleasure crashing over her subsided , Weiss quickly getting on her knees before her, chin shiny in kitten cum. A good slave knows what their master wants, and fulfills it without request, so Weiss wasted not a single second as she began cleaning her mistress’s rod, a soft hand cupping her testes.   
  
After licking each side clean she looked up as she gave the tip a kiss, “Will you be taking her pussy now mistress?” Neo smiled and nodded as she patted her head. Weiss got up and grabbed the bound Belladonna, turning her over and propping her on on her knees. Her lovely, heart shaped rump pointed at Neo, her properly prepared twat waiting below, framed by the curly hairs of her fun fur, some poking out from between her thighs. Weiss gave the two cheeks a soft rub in a figure eight to let mistress know she was ready. Neo throbbed.  
  
She couldn’t see Blake’s face, but Neo could tell she was scared. Scared of what could happen, and scared that she could actually be liking it, and those fears grew by leaps and bounds with each step she took towards her. Her heart sank and fluttered all at once as Neo stood directly behind her, her shadow cast over her helpless form, and she moaned fearfully as she placed her hands upon her ass. Neo gave the cheeks a squeeze, a layer of soft flesh with just the right balance of fat and firm conforming to her fingers as her leaking tip waited against Blake’s quivering netherlips. Weiss fingered herself as she drew herself into her mistress for a kiss, Neo obliged and stuck her tongue into her mouth as she slapped Blake’s ass and rammed hard into her bellabox.  
  
She screamed through her gag as Neo tore through her hymen, not stopping for her to adjust to the large organ invading her very warm hole. Thinking on it, that was unarguably the biggest orgasm of her life she had back there, no doubt she’s still incredibly sensitive, especially when having such a large dick penetrate her for the first time. That was fine with Neo, it makes it more fun to break and bellabreed the bellabitch.   
  
Neo thrust her flesh sword back and forth within Blake’s sheath as she writhed below, crying out in pain and to-much-pleasure, all the while Weiss still clung to her side, sucking on her mistress’s tongue lustfully, wiggling her hips as her fingers worked away at her dripping folds. It contrast to her anus, the walls of Blake’s pussy were spacious, allowing Neo to pass in and out with nary a gram of effort, maybe her body learned to adjust to me, or maybe she was trying to make it easier on herself, or maybe she was getting into it more then she realized and her body was reacting accordingly. In any case, it wasn’t tight enough.   
  
Neo gave her ass another swat and she clenched for moment, she gave her another, harder this time, she made a noise of genuine pain and clenched again, but even then her pussy still relaxed. Neo glared a hole through the back of Blake’s head which she craned to look back at her as she gently pushed the Schnee away, her eye full of fear and still watering, she got the message and squeezed the cock inside her. Neo grit her teeth and huffed, still not enough, she reached forward, taking a fistful of the cat’s long pretty hair and tugged hard enough to lift her shoulders off the mattress. The noise of pain she let out through the the gag rose as her head was forcefully bent back, she shook from side to side to resist but eventually gave it up as she learned for good this time there was nothing she could do to keep the mistress from having her way. On the bright side, her pussy was properly tight now.   
  
For several minutes Neo fucked the kitty in doggy style, using her hair as a leash while her free hand groped and slapped her Bellabuttcheek, Weiss continued to masturbate watching them, her eyes drifting from her madam’s cock plowing her friend’s soil, to the girls face full of shame and disgust, to the pre-cum and juices dripping from them that formed a large stain on the sheets below. At some point she came, but Neo was too far focused on crossing her own finish line to pay it any mind, and so was Blake.  
  
Her muffled noises were now completely that of pleasure, whatever trace of will she had left were gone as she was now fully aware of what joy Neo and my cock could give her, and all she had to do to receive it was submit. Her cunt griped and loosened rapidly on thick shaft shaft as Neo felt her sperms getting ready to race inside her once her gun fired. She sped up, rolling her eyes up as she ravaged her as hard as she could, Blake had even started moving her hips in sync with her. Closer and closer they drew, a steady and exhausting climb across the plateau, the peak in site, the two of them were just about to explode together.   
  
Then Neo stopped.  
  
She passively let go of Blake’s hair and she fell forward, turning to face her, her expression longing and wanting as she panted through the gag. Neo smiled and gave her a good hard lance. She cried out blissfully, Neo waited a second and gave her few a more, keeping her as close to the line without crossing it. She looked to Weiss and motioned with a head tilt.   
  
Weiss removed the gag, “Blake?” she cooed in a voice as soft as it was slutty. “Do you submit to mistress Neo?” The faunas took a few ragged breaths, her legs quivering, as she shut her eyes tight, she searched and searched for whatever and any resistance or reservation, but she knew going in there was none to be found. She opened her yellow eyes gently, a soft smile forming on her lips, “Yes...” she said silently, “Yes.” more loud this time, “Yes please! Mistress Neo you may have me, do whatever you like, just make me come please!”   
  
Good kitty. Neo resumed my strokes, slow and gentle at first, but gradually rising in speed and power, slamming her hips audibly into her, the flesh of her ass bouncing, her moans loud, lewd, lustful and loving as the madam’s big balls tightened. For a whole minute they were in true heaven, the whole world grew dull to their senses and their minds going blank as nothing mattered but the physical sensations and the joy of mistress’s massive monster ravaging Blake’s warm, dripping, vice tight tunnel of love. She gave in before Neo, gushing all around her dick and spraying her thighs, not a second later the mute released as well, locking up her legs and arching my back as she bottomed out.  
  
For several seconds Neo poured buckets inside, her first few ropes hitting Blake’s cervix, the ones that followed pressing them inwards, packing her jism into her welcoming, fertile depths. Not all made it to their destination, much of the hot goo escaped out from around their owner’s cock in strong back draft, spilling out to coat Neo’s thighs, her crotch and the sheets below, but even so she made few thrusts to ensure as much as possible filled her baby chamber, her tummy swelling with each second that passed.   
  
At last, her last rope shot and Neo took a breath as her body relaxed, her thighs shivering she hung onto the bellabred cat to keep from falling over. She slumped onto her side in the bed, between the white and black huntress-turned-servants, lying her head on the middle pillow, Blake collapsing on her right side and Weiss crawling in to join them on Neo’s right.  
  
The two toys pressed their naked bodies into their owner on either side of her, each one looking lovingly at her as they sucked on a nipple tenderly, their hands gently and softly rubbing and caresses her softening shlong and thoroughly drained balls. Neo smiled at them approvingly and leaned back into her pillow, shutting her eyes and relaxing, enjoying their ministrations and forming her next plan.  
  
Two down, two to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First there was Bellabooty, and then I provided you fine folks with bellablowjob, bellabutthole, and bellaboobies, and now I introduce you too bellabitch, bellabred, and bellabox.
> 
> You know, I don't actually like the use of the term box. Of all the things you can call a vagina, why use the name of a wooden or cardboard container? I mean, I think I get the idea of it in the 'sperm receptacle' sense of things but honestly I just don't find it appealing, that's like if chainsaw was a euphemism for penis, that's not sexy its cringy! Someone go down to the comments and agree with me on this please. I'm bokky, safety and peace out.


	4. Yang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This set up makes me want to write a detective noir story, or at least something along the line of the Dresden Files series.  
> To the person I consider my Numero Uno fan- you know who you are- I hope this satisfies your Baked Alaska craving, I mean I could still do a Yang/Neo scene in RWBY Futaverse but that's a 'wait and see' for the time being, but I did try to work some bumblebee into this chapter since I knew bee-shippers like you would appreciate it.

 

 

Yang was suspicious.

Always the detective at heart, her first red flag was raised when Blake gasped at her scroll, and up and left in a panicked state, stuttering an excuse about Weiss “needing her help with something.”.

Weiss missing all day was a tad worrying, sure, but it could’ve been anything; dead scroll battery, caught up in something, begin sidetracked, no reason to be alarmed until enough time has passed to rule out all the mundane concerns.

Then Blake left and didn’t return all night, Ruby was frantic, she couldn’t sleep, pacing around the room worriedly well into the AMs, her imagination rampant with all the possibilities-plausible or otherwise- to her teammates disappearances. Yang doubted it was alien abduction, but stranger things have happened.  
Blake’s behavior and refusal to disclose what she needed to “help Weiss with” had peaked her concern something good, after all it wasn’t like the ice queen to call upon the faunas for help, and Blake promised to stop keeping secrets. The fact she left Gambol Shroud behind only made her more worried.

Then the next morning, just like that, there they were, safe and sound, unusually happy and with a strange new friend. A green eyed girl with similar fashion tastes to Ruby, and she gave off an aura of deja-vu that the blonde couldn’t ignore, something about that smile, something about the look in her eyes and the way they looked back and stole glances at her chest and legs. Ruby was excited to meet the new friend of course, so much so that she actually failed to notice the bizarre affection that Blake and Weiss had for this mysterious girl.

The story they gave was that her name was Raisin, a member of team CREM from Mistral, but she was originally from Atlas, and so Weiss and her had a bit of a friendship, and she left to catch-up with her over a meal at a fancy restaurant. Apparently it slipped her mind to let any of them know she was going out, apparently they got lost on the way back in a seedy part of town and _apparently_ the GPS on their scrolls wasn’t working so they got Blake to help.

Nothing sat right with Yang, not the story, not the odd events of the previous day, not the out-of-character behavior, and certainly not the way Blake seemed to walk in front Raisin so deliberately, putting more swing and bounce in her hips with her steps then usual.

The next day, she copped a plea about having her time of the month to get out of attending class with her team, knowing Ruby would vouch how bad her temper could get and that it was best for her to be left alone.  
She went around asking anyone she could if they noticed anything unusual about Weiss and Blake the day before yesterday, and if they knew anything about Raisin. She hit up all of the fancy places in town she knew about, asking if a Schnee ate there with there with a girl in Gothic Lolita attire, one actually said they did, but it was with Ruby the week before.

All day she investigated, trying to find out anything about Raisin, to see if the alibi held, the whole time wondering what was so god damn familiar about her.

With the sun setting she checked into Shamrock, a nice quiet pub she favored to gather her thoughts over a scotch. The day before the last, Weiss went to her spot on the edge of the forever fall forest to practice on her own, normal enough, and Blake had been buried into one of her books, nothing out of the ordinary there either.  
She took a sip, no one ever saw Weiss return from her training, if the story was true it could be reasoned that she and Raisin bumped into each other and decided to head out straight from there, but none of the restaurants said they saw them, and a punctual girl like her wouldn’t just up and leave without letting her team know, especially when there was word that the White Fang were still in the city after the breach from their mission in Mountain Glen.

She tilt her head and pounded back her glass, emptying it as the slight buzz gave her imagination an extra spark to ruminate over the facts and speculations. The door opened, ringing the bell above it and again as it closed, there stood Raisin, who gave the blonde a small wave, not seeming to be surprised to run into her hair. Yang waved back out of courtesy and turn back at her stool, “Hey Kilt, gimme a refill.”  
The old codger of a bartender chuckled in his usual way as he got his bottle. “Sure ting lass but you know we close er’ly tonight, so this be last call.” He poured her drink as Raisin took the seat beside her, “I suppose you want yer usual den?” He asked her, and she nodded.

Kilt filled a glass for the green eyed girl, gave a nod to the ladies and went to finish rinsing glasses as Yang inspected her bottle “Ice cream vodka huh?” She asked as Raisin gave an eager smile in response.

Ice cream...

Yang turned around on her stool as pieces started falling into place. There were only two other customers, middle aged guys who were packing up to leave. She liked this place because it was nice and quiet, but damn it that same fact couldn’t screw her over. She failed to realize she had stopped paying attention to her glass as everything started to make sense.

Roman was arrested after the breach, but his henchwoman wasn’t, the ice cream girl....the one who never spoke...who always checked her out....who carried an umbrella....who could create physical illusions.  
Weiss and Blake’s sudden absences...there was a connection she knew it, but what?

The two men left and Yang spun back around on her stool, picking up her glass, “Well, just you and me then.” If her hunch was right, if this really was her and they were alone together then she needed to play it cool and not let her realize she was onto her. She raised the glass, “To new friends.” Yang and ‘Raisin’ clinked their glasses in a toast, and the blonde downed her scotch, noticing the spark in the goth-girls eyes as she watched her swallow her drink. Then she was out.

* * *

 

A combination of things roused Yang awake, the taste of plastic in her mouth, the pressure of cloth over her eyes, the concrete and metal grate under her feet, the cold chill on her naked body that stiffened her nipples, and most of all the fact that she had slept not in her bed but hanging by her wrists with arms raised above her head.

She struggled, grunting a bit through the O-gag in her mouth, she heard an amused chuckle a few feet in front of her, then the tell-tale tapping of a scroll. “Oh Madam~ She’s awake.”

That was Weiss’s voice, and for the next few minutes she could feel her eyes roaming all over her shivering body. The door opened and footsteps made their way in followed by a set of high heels.

The blindfold was removed and Yang blinked as she adjusted to the light shining on her from the ceiling corner. The three figures came into focus soon enough, Weiss was to her left, wearing pure white lingerie and Blake on the right, wearing only a collar, long gloves and a pair of fuck-me boots, both in leather, with a cat-tail butt-plug.  
Between them, standing with a shit-eating smirk was that fucking ice cream midget.

Yang’s eye’s turned red and she tried to lunge forward but the chains held her back. Weiss turned a crank on the wall and raised them just a little bit more, forcing her arms to stretch just enough to make it impossible to move them at all, fingers just barely brushing the pulley the chain feed though on the low ceiling.

The red color of her eyes faded as did her rage, replaced by hopelessness and fear, Yang didn’t know what was worse, that her hunch was far more correct then she wanted, that the ice cream girl was taking things this far, or that her teammates, her friends, were aiding her.

Blake began to undress Neo as Weiss took a few things out of a box on the shelf, she took a brush and applied a honey colored fluid to thick hair of the blondes underarm, who realized what was happening when the ice queen firmly pressed a strip of wax paper into her armpit.

Weiss ripped the strip off and Yang grunted in pain as the deep set hairs were roughly pulled out all at once,  
“Oh quit whining.” the ice queen chastised as she started coating the other armpit,  “It’s your own fault, razors are cheap Yang.” She waxed the other arm, Yang squeezed her eyes and bit down on the gag to resist the sudden pain. She felt the ice queen’s cold hand open her thighs. “Nooooh!” she cried as she shook her head rapidly. “Un-un-unn~” Weiss wagged a finger up at her disapprovingly. “We need you to be nice and pretty for the madam. Isn’t that right?” She turned back to Neo, who nodded approvingly as she stood in the buck, Blake on her knees beside her, licking her cock all over while gently rubbing her balls.

Yang’s pupils dilated as she saw the turgid, throbbing length, and the globs of white that dripped down it’s shaft, each picked up by Blake’s tongue. “Ohhh Gohd!” Rip! “Mahhh!” Yang could do noting but squirm on her feet and cry through the open mouth gag as much as possible.

Weiss sighed  “She’s moving to much for me to work.”

Even Neo was starting to get a headache from all the noise, she motioned to Blake, Go shut her up.  
Blake licked up some pre one last time and nodded, standing up and walking with that usual slut strut of hers so Neo could see her ass as she got behind yang and took a fistful of her gold lock, twisting as she tugged.  
Yang looked into her eyes pleadingly, Blake simply clicked her tongue, “It’s punishment.”

Rip.

In any other time or place, merely laying a hand on her hair would have the culprit receiving a broken bone or a missing tooth at a minimum, but here, shivering and naked, her arms immobilized, she truly felt helpless, and could do nothing but shed a tear.

As Weiss applied another coat to her pubis and Blake groped her thick ass, she scanned around the room, she had thought that making enough noise would’ve alerted someone, but she realized now that that would’ve been a fruitless endeavor. She knew this room, having brought a boy here once before, it was an old unused janitor’s closet at the far end of a wing that had little, if any, foot traffic, and the walls were thick, the only way someone could possibly hear her is if they put their ear against the door.

Weiss waxed her once more, and rubbed her now hairless pubis and around her labia. “All done.”  
“Actually...” Blake rubbed between the cheeks of her ass, “One more will do it.”

Oh god.

“While we’re at it, Blake make sure she’s clean.” Weiss told the faunas.

“Of course, only the best for our madam Neo.”

As Weiss started preparing her buttcrack for waxing, Yang wondered what they meant as Blake picked up a metal bucket, and took out form it a pump with a plastic tube.

Oh god.

Weiss ripped the waxing paper and Yang cried out in pain as Neo took the crank and lowered her arms enough for her to bend her elbows 90 degrees. Yang looked up to see there was a second chain dangling, from behind her Weiss’s pale hand took it, a band, and her beloved hair and secured it.

Oh God!

With a second crank on the other wall, Neo raised the hair chain, pulling the golden locks up till they tugged on the roots painfully. her arms lowered and hair pulled, Yang was now forced into a lewd squat.

Blake smirked as she stuck the end of the tube into her exposed asshole, and looked her in the eyes as she pumped her bowels full of water and Weiss placed the bucket in position below. She resisted at first, but she knew from her diet and bathroom habits she wouldn’t last more then a few minutes. Weiss refilled the enema “Maybe she needs another.”  Blake took a handful of hair. “Or an incentive.”  
“Nooooh Wheeese! Waaake! Whyyys!” Yang pleaded as Weiss gave her another pumpfull. She felt the pressure growing in her body and clenched as hard a she could, through her teary eyes she could see Neo motion to Blake, who only had to pull slightly.

Rip.  
  
Yang let out a long moan mixed with pain, embarrassment and relief as she evacuated, even with her high protein diet the enema did it’s job and the bucket filled with a brown slosh instead of large logs, though a few solid clumps were there. 

  
Yang hung her head and sniffled, “Don’t feel bad.” Blake said with genuine reassurance in her voice as she grabbed a tit and massaged it comfortingly, “Yeah, now you’re good and ready for the madam’s cock.” Weiss said as she removed the bucket.  
Said madam gave a single giggle as she bent over inspected Yang’s two holes, placing a finger at the lower, tighter one rubbing in a circle teasingly. She stood back and motioned to her white and black pets, she’ll need to be lubed up first.

The two love slaves nodded and each one took to a crank, adjusting the chains as Neo stepped behind Yang.  
After freeing her hair, Neo grabbed the blonde’s shoulder and bent her back, lowering her up-side-down face to her waist as one of the girls secured shackles around her ankles and the other hung them from the free chain

There, suspended with her back hovering over the concrete floor, she got a good long look at the cock that had won over the minds and hearts of her comrades, the cock that would violate her, and undoubtedly her baby sister next. She barely had a millisecond to acknowledge the thick bulging veins in it before it was pushed through the gag, into her mouth and crammed into her throat.

Yang’s eyes bugged and she gagged, she had been around, the odd guy here or there and a futanari on rare occasions, but even sucking off Nora’s foot-long fuck-stick under the desk one or twice had nothing on this mighty beast of a dick being forced into her mouth.

As her eyes watered, Neo grabbed her tits and used them like handles as she fucked her throat like it was a cunt, making extra sure to mash her big nuts into her face. Yang could smell nothing but ballsack and a bit of the musk of girlcock as she struggled to breath through her nostrils whenever two great orbs pressed into her enough to tickle them with eyelashes if she blinked rapidly.

She relaxed her throat to make things easier on herself, the only real option she had this whole time. That must’ve been Neo’s intention, because she felt her let go of a boob for a short second, possibly to issue an order to one of the other girls, and just as the hand returned to squeezing her milkjug like a stress ball a tongue started licking her pussy all over.

Yang hummed around the pecker ravishing her mouth in response, whoever owned that tongue knew how to use it, licking her lady-lips up and down rapidly and in circles, around her big red button a bit then squeezing it before probing inside, the tongue had a rough texture, like a cat, was that Blake?

Only when the tongue darted in and out of her folds did Yang seem to realize just how aroused she was, she could feel the wetness of her snatch dripping down to her anus, and her body was so hot that she had forgotten how cold the room was. When did this happen? Even though she had been roofied, she could rule out a drug angle. She could tell it was perfectly normal arousal, if higher then usual. Blake and Weiss had given themselves to this woman, called her their madam. Was it really just that hot to be dominated by this short, sinister, sassy...sweet...saucy...sexy...No! She couldn’t think like that, she knew Ruby was next and if she gave in she’d help her take her too, Blake and Weiss had conspired with her to get this far, she had to resist, if not for herself then for Ruby.

But it was really hot and felt so good.

Yang wiggled as Blake sucked on her clity, Neo sped up, her testes smacking her face rapidly as her eyes rolled up and she dug her tiny fingers into her boobs. Yang moaned around the cock as she and it both came. Neo pressed herself as far she could down Yang’s throat as she emptied her girl-nads, Blake’s hand a blur on the blondes pussy to splash her juices everywhere, Weiss and her giggling all the while.

Neo let out a breathy sigh and withdrew, softened only slightly. Cranks were pulled and chains were adjusted again, leaving Yang hanging upright with arms raised again and her legs spread. Madam-Neo removed the gag and let drop to the floor as Blake and Weiss both took turns tongue kissing her, getting whatever cum they can and sharing it back and forth with each other in an erotic display. “H-hey..” Yang’s head was still fuzzy, “Th-...that’s...” that cum was meant for her. The two giggled again as Weiss reached out to tweak a nipple playfully, “Sorry Yang.”

“Only if you submit to madam.” Blake tittered and took the other teat into her mouth as Yang felt something prod her sphincter, she knew what it was, it had just blew it’s wad in her mouth after all. “W-wait!” She pleaded, her senses coming back. “I-I don’t do anything th-EEERRReee!” Neo had grabbed her shoulders and just shoved right in, forcing half her mass inside the vice tight passage.

Neo drove as deep inside as she could, withdrew until her crown pulled on the tight ring of muscle and then slam back in, each time adding more force until her whole length pistoned the blonde’s posterior, smacking her hips into ass. Yang could do nothing but moan in pain and pleasure as her teamates-turned-fuckdolls added further stimulation, Blake playing whit her tits and making out with her as Weiss fingered her pussy like a pro.

She thought of Ruby, how she wanted her to avoid this fate, she thought of Blake and Weiss, how long they resisted  before giving in, she thought of herself, and how god damn good it felt.

She thought of Ruby, how she wanted her to experience this pleasure, how great it would be for all of them to be slaves to madam Neo, how the five of them could be one big happy family together.

Weiss slid a third finger inside, twisting and turning them inside her loose, horny honeypot. “I think she’s just about to break mistress.” she removed her hand sucked the juices off, as Neo withdrew from Yang, watching as the gape in her anus closed up before repositioning her pecker to penetrate her pussy.

Yang drew a breath, then cried out as madam Neo plunged her mast deep inside, up to her cervix, one hard push against it and she burst through. Yang nearly came, biting down on her lips as she squirmed her legs.  
Neo slowly and agonizingly moved her cock, letting her feel the bulge in her belly form and vanish, only occasionally giving her a good proper fuck.

She was keeping her on the edge, and Yang knew damn well she wanted, it was easy since she wanted it to.

“M-madam.” Yang spoke up, “Take me.”

Neo gave her kiss on the cheek, and started fucking her for real, with that amazing cock that fucked her better then anythign she ever had before, it was but a minute she last before she came, setting off her madams orgasm in kind, moaning in bliss as her womb directly filled with billions and billions of sperm.  
“ah-ahhh~” She moaned, “Pregnant! I’m gonna be pregnant from madam~”

Neo pulled out and watched as Blake and Weiss eagerly scrambled to eat up the excess jism that dripped from their fellow cum dumpster.

Three members of RWBY had been made into her willing lovesults, Only one left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there an official or even fan name for Disguised!Neo?  
> If not, I say it should be Raisin, I mean think about it: It's black so it fits her color scheme, it starts with R so it fits with team CREM where the R is supposed to stand for Roman who Neo stands-in for, Rum Raisin is a flavor of Ice Cream even. 
> 
> It works.
> 
> Someone in the comments agree with me on this.  
> Better yet, spread the word, make it official, or even fanficial, don't care, just as long as it trends.


	5. Ruby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here we are folks. I've gone back and updated the first three chapters, rewriting them for the switch back into 3rd POV as well adding to them and changing some things around, things are mostly intact though I did heavily expand upon Ruby's masturbation in the first chapter which does play into this one, I'd suggest you go and check it out, but it's not needed to fully enjoy this conclusion. As for anyone who wonders about the original work project I mentioned in the finale to Futaverse, I'm about 45-55% with the first chapter.  
> Anyhoo, here's where little Ruby red hood gets converted to mistress Neo's little 'family', stayed tuned for the end A/N for a special announcement and happy fapping!

Ruby didn’t know what to think. One night earlier in the week, she was lying in bed in the dead of night, she couldn’t sleep, she had found a magazine Yang had left out, and the images inside had left her feeling funny all day. She couldn’t remove the sights of men and women naked and doing strange things each other from her mind. She eventually reasoned that that must have been the ‘sex’ thing people do have children, but she always felt like she would rather be with a girl then a boy. That was when she started thinking of her female friends, she would often shower with them, and she couldn’t but glance at their bodies, sometimes even Yang’s.  
  
Before she realized it her hand was inside her jammie pants, touching her private place, all those strange seemed to be coming there, and felt good to touch, she wasn’t paying attention and hummed softly. “Ruby? Are you okay?” Weiss asked softly from the bunk below, freezing her leader. “Uh? N-no I’m fine.” Weiss bid her goodnight and Ruby waited a bit to start rubbing herself again. She spent the night softly touching herself in silence until she eventually drifted off. She didn’t know what to think.  
  
The next day she did it again in the shower, and in doing gathered a better idea of the change she was going through, however, from the next day onward weird things began to happen with her teammates. Weiss leaves after lunch for some solo training, something about improving her footwork, hours past and never find her, they start to ask around but no one had any clue. Suddenly Blake says she gets a message from her, then she gasps and says she leaving to get her, promising she’ll bring her back “safe and sound”.  
That night they return together with a new friend in tow, an upperclassman from Mistral, and all seems well, like nothing really happened at all, but Ruby couldn’t help but feel like something was off about the checkmate duo, particularly about how they seemed so fond of her.  
  
Yang must’ve known something, the next day she told them she was skipping class because she was having her time of the month. Ruby knew better, she made that excuse whenever she wanted to look something she wouldn’t talk about, she assured herself that maybe her big sister would figure out...whatever it was that so weird with her teammates, only to come back to the dorm at night alone, Yang leaving to go drink, and Blake and Weiss going to the library, Blake was one thing but Weiss doesn’t leave to study that late at night.  
She woke up and her team was there, in their beds like nothing out of the ordinary transpired, and the only concern being that all three of them had run to the bathroom to puke.  
  
In fact, the whole day was business as usual, Nora still made a syrupy mess at breakfast, Port still went on with bombastic tales of his glory days, Oobleck still raced around the classroom in a blur, even Weiss still egged her about paying attention and taking notes. Everything was normal. By the time dinner rolled around she had completely forgotten about all the weird patterns of her team, and soon afterwards they were showering together like normal, though she couldn’t help but notice that her teammates seemed to be flaunting their bodies a bit more then typical, more then once they noticed her glancing but didn’t seem to mind and it certainly was nice to see Yang without all her body hair, though she wondered why she insisted on wearing a ponytail all day. They finished early, leaving her alone. As with before she turned up the shower, using the steam as cover and the hot water to relax as she started masturbating again, only with a new addition to the images being played in her mind, that Raisin girl. There was something she liked about her, something familiar, picturing her naked body gave the reaper a sense of deja vu, particularly when she pictured a nice hard dick between her legs, but she was too busy coming to dwell on it.  
  
She sighed, shut the shower off, changed into her pajamas and made her way to the door, as she reached for the knob it turned and the door opened, and through, walked in the subject of her fantasies, “Oh Raisin, H-hi.” Ruby said nervously as the gothic lolita grinned, shutting the door behind her with a predatory leer. “Um...D-do you need something?” Raisin nodded and pointed at her. “Me?” Ruby tilted her head. She didn’t know what to think, not until Raisin pulled her for a sudden kiss. She squirmed, though didn’t attempt to push away, maybe it was because she was still a bit aroused, but this was her first kiss, she should enjoy right? Raisin certainly like it, humming as her tongue explored her mouth, Ruby merely melting in her arms and letting her do as she wanted, unaware she was slowly being walked back to one of the benches in front of the lockers.  
  
The kiss lasted a while, but eventually Ruby patted her to let go, letting her take a breath. “Haa...uh...wow.” Was all Ruby could say with small, slightly embarrassed smile, her face flush. “Th-thank you?”  
Raisin grinned as usual and slowly laid Ruby on her back on the bench, who looked confused and somewhat afraid. “uh...R-rais-Raisin what are you doing?” Her answer came as she felt the tug on her rose-print bottoms, quickly grabbing the hem. “Ah! th-that’s...” She trailed off, she wanted it, she knew she did, but this was more then she could handle. “Th-this is too fast.” Raisin gave her long a frown, almost cartoonish. Ruby glanced around, thinking of something. "Um, what if see you first?”  
  
Raisin lit up and immediately started undressing, slowly and teasingly, giving the the girl her first striptease mere moments after taking her first kiss. The final piece to go was her panties, bending over to slip them down her legs, giving Ruby a prime view of her slit and the cheeks of her ass before turning to face her, a hard cock, bigger then anything the sexually blossoming girl could ever imagine pointed right her, those funny feeling stirred in her again, stronger, making her fell hot and moist. “Wow...” Ruby’s breathe halted.  
  
Raisin tugged on her jammie-pants again, and Ruby hesitated for only a second before letting her pull them free from her body, taking off her tank top as well. The slightly shorter goth crawled on top off the younger, less curvy one, who felt nervous and turned on all at once. “This is so wrong what we’re doing.” Ruby’s voice nearly creaked. “B-be gentle okay?” Raisin gave her a nod and caressed her cheek as she prodded her virgin entrance with her mast. Ruby took a breath. “Okay...I’m ready.” They held onto each other tight as Raisin pushed inside, the thick cock spearing through the younger girl’s maiden barrier, puncturing it and continuing deeper as her walls squeezed her like a vice to the pleasure and pain. Raisin rested for Ruby, who bit her lip as she clenched, then relaxed and tightened. Raisin kissed away the tears on her cheeks, and Ruby, acting on her body’s instincts slowly wrapped her legs around her waist. “Okay, you can move.”  
  
Ruby didn’t know what to think. Just a while ago she was touching herself while thinking of this girl sporting an erection, now here she was, getting fucked for real by her in the locker room, a girl she only knew for a couple days, who licked her cheeks and boobs as she pecked her. She must’ve been quite experienced, despite her big size and her own prior virginity, the mute girl moved back and forth inside her gracefully and sensually, adding just enough extra force at the right times to steer her closer to the edge, but it seemed Raisin would not let her cross until she was close herself. Ruby almost couldn’t take it, she now knew the feeling of oncoming climax, but Raisin refused to let it happen for her, the result being that the pressure building inside her only got stronger and greater as time passed, making her feel like bomb about to go off, eventually Raisin’s thrusting got faster, more erratic, her meaty pole throbbing. “Ah-haa-uhn~ Are you close?” Ruby asked to receive a nod a in response, Raisins expression passionate and exhausted. She gripped the base of her cock, practically strangling it as rammed harder, poking the young girls baby chamber, Ruby was finally allowed to cum, raising her hips and letting a loud cry as she released, spraying raisin with her nectar as she pulled out. Raisin pointed her length at the young girls face proceed to stroke off, just as Ruby had clue as to what was about to happen, she was shot, hit in the face by gushing mass of white.  
  
Ruby moaned as she sat there, basking in the feeling of cum all over her face and budding chest. “There’s a whole lot, and it’s so warm.” Ruby scooped some of the baby batter off her cheek, gathering in her fingers and playing with it’s stickiness for a moment before sucking them clean. It tasted like vanilla. Ruby was snapped out her stupor by Raisin clapping her hands twice, and the locker room door swung open following suit.  
“Heya baby sis.” Yang said, standing before Weiss and Blake, wearing a bikini that was best described as a couple strings, the biggest areas of orange fabric barely concealing her modesty, some areola and bit of labia lip peeking out, Weiss and Blake wearing the equally suggestive attire they donned for their mistress.  
Ruby used her hands to hide her breasts and vagina, though that wouldn’t hide the thick jism covering her. “Guys! What? Wh-what are you? What’s going on!?”  
  
“Relax Ruby,” Weiss said calmly. “You’re going to be joining us with the mistress soon.”  
  
“Mistress?” Ruby looked to Raisin. “You?”  
  
Raisin smirked and held out a hand, Blake strut on over in her leather thigh length boots, handing the madam a families looking parasol. Raisin open it and spun it her hands as sued to hide her face while doing a little twirl. Lowering and closing it, her black hair was replaced by a mop of pink and brown, her green eyes had changed similarly. “Neo!?” Ruby exclaimed, shock and surprise forcing her onto her feet, completely unconcerned with her sister friends seeing her now exposed body, she ran to them. “Guys what’s happening?”  
  
Yang smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Calm down Rubes, we’re going to be one big family together, that’s all.”  
  
“A family? What?” Ruby turned to Weiss “What is she talking about?”  
  
Weiss giggled as moved the strings holding up her corset off her shoulders, “You know Ruby, I always thought you were kind of cute.” She unlaced the back and let it fall, leaving her panties and stockings.  
  
Ruby turned to the faunas. “Blake?” she meekly called, hoping at least one of them wasn’t being a weirdo to put it lightly.  
  
“You look good covered in mistress’s spunk.” Blake chuckled as she removed plain black underwear and Weiss slipped out of her panties. “Bet you’d look better with big belly.”  
  
Ruby looked back and forth between all three of them, a strange mixture of dread and confusion swelling around in her stomach. Before she could even try to utter another question, her sister pulled her in, stealing her second kiss. She tried in futility to struggle against her stronger sibling as Weiss got on her knees, burying her nose in her sprouting her sprouting curls, making her leader moan into Yang’s mouth as she licked and sucked on her deflowered petals. Ruby’s knees felt weak and she couldn’t keep them steady, from the corner of her eye she could make out Blake stepping around behind her, dangling from her finger by it’s ring a line of plastic balls, strung together, what was that? What was she going to do with it?  
  
The answer came when she felt the ice queens cold hand spread her buttcheeks apart and a rough textured tongue swirling around the small pink hole between them. She whined into her sisters mouth as she felt the beads press into her butthole, slowly, one after another plunged inside. “Try not to clench.” Blake instructed her, giving the three beads inside her little spins back and forth. “Just relax let me prepare you for mistress.” Two more beads were worked inside, slightly larger then the first, Ruby shut her eyes tight, grunting into Yang’s lips as her tongue explored her mouth, Blake working the anal beads back and forth and spinning them, wiggling them around sometimes, and Weiss probing her core with her tongue, slurping audibly on her juices. Her body was hot and quivering between the three of them, completely at their mercy.  
  
Ruby knew exactly what to think. That this was wrong, this shouldn’t, couldn’t be happening, that this course of events were as improbable as they were disturbing. And yet, she couldn’t deny that there was a joy to be found, having her love-enslaved teammates all on her, stimulating her body and prepping it for their mistress. Blake crammed another bead into her pucker, and Ruby began to relax, taking it more easily as she met her sister’s tongue halfway, the two oral muscles doing dances around each other back and forth in both their mouths, Weiss seemed to notice, rewarding her compliance by darting her wiggling tongue back and forth inside her pussy like a mini-penis, how did she get so good at doing this?  
  
Blake had been ramming the whole of her beads back and forth in her leader when Neo snapped her fingers to signal them, Weiss and her standing at attention and Yang letting of the reaper, standing to the side to give her access the stimulated girl. With that smile of hers, a scary combination of playfulness and sadism, she taped little plastic eggs to Ruby’s stiffened nipples and aroused clitty. With the turn of dial on a remote the devices sprang to life, vibrating at the middle most setting, their victim almost shaking as she moaned, over-stimulated and running out of strength she feel to her knees, catching herself on her hands, left on all fours with beads in her ass and cum on her face to pant and make cute-lewd noises as Neo turned up the vibrators another notch, Ruby shook again, a shiny layer of fluid coating her soft thighs.  
  
Neo made a single giggle and used her foot to push the poor girl over onto her back, giving her three toys a questioning glance. “Oh, I’ll do it.” Said Yang, giving one string of her bikini a tug to make the bottoms fall to the floor. She sauntered on over and sat on her sister face, rubbing her waxed pussy on her mouth as pulled legs back for her mistress. Neo laced her finger through the ring handle of the beads and yanked them all out at once, Ruby’s scream muffled in her sister’s taint. As Neo lined up with her loosened asshole, smearing precum on the ring of muscle as lubricant, Yang grinded back and forth on Ruby’s face. “C’mon sis, use your tongue.”  
Left with not other choice she did as told, sticking out her tongue as the mistress grabbed her hips and rammed deeply into her back passage. As Ruby cried out into Yang’s cunt, Neo gave her courtesy second to adjust as turn the vibrators down two settings, the second lowest, but sure enough she was quickly sodomizing the leader of RWBY as her sibling rode her face and tongue.  
  
For several minutes the mute madam plunged her big fat meat in and out of Ruby whilst occasionally changing the setting on the vibrators, who could only moan and writhe into her siblings dripping twat who massaged her big boobs above. Turned on by the display, Blake and Weiss entertained one another, taking turns sucking on eachother’s tongue as they rubbed, caressed, groped and fingered in a lewd and loving embrace. Yang bopped up and down, her moans raised in pitch, Ruby submitted and kept her tongue stuck out and flexed, letting her sibling work it until she squirted all over her face. Yang gave a sigh and climbed off, looking down at her sisters dirty face, her eyes nearly lifeless, mouth hung open only to breath and make noise as Neo stretched her rectum around her cock.  
  
Ruby didn’t know what to think, nor did she even try, she merely laid there in defeat to the mute mastermind of her team’s change, somewhere she knew it was in vain to resist joining the new paradigm of perversion, dominance and passion, to even try was an idea she wouldn’t entertain. She wanted to be with her team, she wanted to fulfill the desires of her budding sexuality, and Neo, mistress, could realize both of those and more.  
She reached between her legs, past the vibrator and clit and began to rub her hot and wet folds, only for her hand to be grabbed and her eyes to be met with Neo’s dissatisfied glare. “P-please mistress.” she begged. “I-I wanna finish so badly, I’m so close, I’ll go crazy if I don’t, please finish me, I’ll do anything you want mistress, I’ll gladly be your little toy to play with however you like, just please god let me cum.”  
  
Neo gave her bright smile, withdrawing from her anus she lifted her hips, forcing the girl down onto her shoulders as she flicked the vibrators to their highest setting and thrust deeply into her over-stimulated pussy. Rapidly lifting and dropping her hips into Ruby’s up-raised butt, her cock pounded into her cervix, the reaper throwing her back and forth and screaming like a slut as she gave in to her madam, cumming almost instantly, but Neo didn’t slow down, normally climaxing before would be a serious transgression, but little Ruby Rose was an exception. She wanted her to be screaming and unable to walk when she was done with her. For what felt like hours Ruby writhed in blissful agony, before she was kept on the edge of an orgasm, now she was getting one after another, her whole body felt numb and weak, her mind haze as Neo kept slamming down into her, eyes rolled up and tongue lolled down. Finally, Neo punched through her cervix, seemingly trying to push her whole body into her as she shot the biggest hottest load of her life, Ruby screamed her name as she let loose one last powerful climax, her stomach swelling up like a beach ball to hold the gallons of thick splooge poured into her, the mistress’s cock writhing like a fire hose at full blast inside her.  
  
After nearly a minute of nonstop ejaculation, Neo managed to remove herself at the last second, letting the last few thick jets spray onto Ruby’s face one last time, who let her body drop back onto the floor, the cool tile contrasting with the heat of her skin and the jism that coasted filled her. Neo turned to face her other toys, Yang lost in her own world as slicked her juicy pussy, Weiss and Blake t ribbing like mad, the mistress snapped her fingers to get their attention and all three faces met with hers. “So, we can be a family now?” Weiss asked.  
Neo nodded. “Then I guess we’re done here?”  
  
Neo shook her head, then motioned to her still hard cock, smiling as the three teens crawled towards her and it like good little servants. No, she was not done, cliché as it may sound, she was only getting started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, 'cept for the epilogue the stories over, I think might've overdone it with the 'didn't know what to think' motif but I liked how it turned out regardless.
> 
> Anyways, I've been thinking, I REALLY could benefit from a way to keep you guys better updated, as well more communication besides just these A/Ns, I thought about starting a twitter but social media has never been my thing, ever.  
> And plus, besides just updating and talking, wouldn't it be cool if we could have little group for ourselves, like a place we hang out, we're all fellow nerds and geeks and pervs right?
> 
> So, I started a discord group, The Coolest Nerds(working title), I've already set up channels for talking about different hobbies, like gaming, anime, music, roleplaying and even shipping, even a shitposting thread, some for erotic stuff and one where I keep people up to date with my ongoing projects. If that sounds awesome to you head to my profile where I'll have left an instant invite link by the time this gets posted. Hope to see you awesome people there, Safety and Peace out! 
> 
> Note: going ahead and leaving a link here for the next few days for late readers.
> 
> https://discord.gg/hvyYYsm


	6. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't already check out my discord group, it'll help you stay up to date with my work and you can hang out, chat and paly with cool and nerdy people.
> 
> https://discord.gg/hvyYYsm

Neo awoke to familiar sensation of Yang deepthroating her cock, her lilac eyes looking back into her the first thing she saw. She smiled and gave her blonde head an affection pat, and she pulled off with slight gag, “Good afternoon mistress.” She said as she stroked her spit shined shlong. Afternoon? Ah that’s right, there was nothing good on TV so she fucked the shit out of Blake and took a nap afterwards, typical Tuesday. “I thought you’d like to know your favorite show is starting in ten minutes.” Neo smiled and patted her again as she crawled out of bed, letting out a silent yawn as she stretched a bit, noting that her cat wasn’t in bed with her she shot Yang a quizzical look, “Ah, we sent her to get groceries,” Yang gave her rounded distended belly a soft rub. “Our cravings are getting ridiculous.” Neo gave silent laughed and made her way out.  
  
This cozy little house on Patch was much better then some cold warehouse in Vale, bonus that it didn’t cost her a dime, all he had to do was evict the tenet, it was simple enough, offer him to buy back his daughters and their friends by offering him work in the Torchwick crew, only to get busted on the first job because he was set up, it was child’s play really. As Neo descend the star a cute face popped out in front of her. “Mistress!” Ruby cheered “What do you think is a better name? Cherry or Strawberry?” Ruby patted her pregnant belly, as far along as the rest of the loveslave’s. Each of the living dolls continued to wear the outfits their owner had picked for them, Ruby’s being just a red apron and fishnet stockings, though she was allowed to keep her hood. Neo gave her question some thought and shrugged, figuring they should wait to see if was a girl or a futa first. “Yeah I guess you’re right, what are you up to?” Neo smiled and tousled her hair playfully, she was just gonna hit the bathroom right quick before settling down to catch her show. “Ah, that’s right, would you like me to ride or suck you while you relax?” Neo gave her a nod and sent her on her way.  
  
Heading into the kitchen she found Weiss, her back turned as she prepared dinner, “Oh drat, we never have enough flour, that adorable idiot will get diabetes with all those cookies she puts away.” Neo reached under her arms to lay her hand on her milk-filled chest as she planted kisses on her neck, baby bump to big for her corset she had been going without it. “Ahn, Mistress.” Weiss almost giggled, the kisses tickling her. “Hope you a good nap, is there anything I can do for you?” Neo spun her around gave her the motion that she needed to pee.   
“Oh, of course.” Weiss said happily as she sat on the floor, legs to one side and mouth hung open.  
Neo peeled her foreskin back, aimed and fired, giving the pale and cold girl a mouth and face full of her yellow stream for a few seconds. Weiss giggled as she stood back up, taking some napkins of the counter to clean herself off, “Supper should be ready soon, please relax and I’ll bring it to you.” Neo gave her smile and wave and the snow slave turned her attention to the water starting to boil.  
  
Neo came into the living room and hopped into her good seat as the front door open, in walked Blake carrying several bags, “You won’t believe the traffic in the supermarket today.” Blake said to whomever it concerned as she sauntered in, Ruby raced back down the stairs to assist her, taking the bags in her arms. “Ah mistress, am I just in time?” she asked, now able to see without the groceries barring her view. Neo gave her a nod and the faunas smiled back. She took off the black trench coat used to give her decency in public, hanging it up to be left in just her boots, gloves and collar. “Much better.” Like a good little kitty she got on all fours and crawled over in front of Neo, who propped her feet up on her back.   
  
Neo took the remote in one hand and played with Blake’s butt idly with the other as she clicked the TV on and started flipping through channels. A few minutes passed and her show started as delicious scent wafted through the air, Weiss came in placed the prepared plate on Blake’s shoulder and took her seat next to mistress “Bon appetite.” she said as Ruby came in next, “Groceries away~” She chirp and join her family on the couch, laying on her stomach to suck on Neo’s flaccid cock, which quickly hardened. Yang came downstairs and stood behind the couch, placing her strong hands her mistress’s shoulders she began to rub her cares away. “Are you enjoying yourself mistress?” she asked.  
  
Neo smiled to herself as she relaxed into the couch cushions, one hand groping a nice butt, a cute girl sucking her dick, a pretty one feeding her forkfuls of great cooking, and a sexy one massaging her all while enjoying a good show. Yup, this was the life, and it was only going to get more interesting, after all, it was only another month or two before there’d be four more members to their family. They would grow up to be pretty fun toys as well in about twelve years, give or take, by then their younger siblings would not be far behind, and the third set of children not long after that, and all those children would be giving her future toys as well. Decades and decades of cute red, sexy yellow, pretty white and beautiful black living dolls for to keep herself entertained, all she would have to do is keep breeding them, which was more hobby then work.  
  
She loved her family after all, and her family loved her even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, so before anyone accuses me of anything I'm vey much of aware of 'Ice Cream Harlot'. Nothing to do with this, I just wanted to do a NTR, non con Futa!NEo center fapfic.  
> As for who she gets first, how she gets them and how they'll turn up, that remains to be scene, but feel free to offer suggestions, as I know I'm not gonna be updating this as often as my other stories.  
> But Ruby will be last.  
> IDK about character outside of team RWBY getting involved but I can definitely do a scene with them if it comes down to it.  
> Safety and Peace out!


End file.
